


Remember You and Me

by average_atbest



Series: Memories of You and Me [2]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_atbest/pseuds/average_atbest
Summary: The Final Battle against Hawkmoth permanently scarred Marinette and changed the way she saw Paris and everything on it. She had always thought that defeating Hawkmoth will free her and heal her from the trauma she had to endure as Ladybug.So when she lost Adrien, she decided to go somewhere that won't remind her of her lost love.Until, that is, she met the enigmatic Ice Prince of Gotham, Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Memories of You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Remember You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this took a while than expected buttttt I'm backkkk.

Marinette stumbled across the sleepy and dark streets of Gotham, mind hazy from pain and regret and _guilt— it was all her fault!—_ her body had long taken control ever since her brain had shut down.

A hiccup here, a tear flowing uncontrollably there, Marinette had found herself on the gates of Gotham Fashion Institute of Technology. The sound of her heels making the telltale clink clank sound against the floor is the only thing that can be heard in this dark day— night?

_Was it night already?_

Her mind vaguely acknowledged she left her purse, which contains her phone, at the cafe she left Damian with. She's not wearing wrist watch either and there is not a clock in sight so she had no way to tell the time.

Her lone form walked through the halls of the campus and avoided anyone she might stumble across such as the guard doing his night round sleepily or the janitors cleaning the halls right before they close the school. The scene before her made a scene like that of a horror movie.

Finally, she stopped and take in her surroundings, noting where her mind brought her.

The rooftop of the tallest building.

She winced as the view from below almost reminded her of Paris, and the athmosphere became comparable to that atop of Eiffel Tower. Then, finally, not holding back anymore, Marinette kneeled on the floor and curled in on herself, letting out loud anguish cries in her agony.

Despite everyone telling her its not her fault but Gabriel's, Marinette couldn't help but blame herself on Adrien's death. Why not? That attack is meant _for her_. She is the one who _should have died_.

Not Adrien. Never Adrien.

Not to mention she failed to notice it in time enough to dodge it herself.

But no. She had to go and went dumb and it cost Adrien his life.

Her stupidity killed Adrien.

It was all her fault.

_It is all her fault._

The tears went one by one at first, her vision getting blurry each second. Her breathing became labored and her mind wouldn't stop saying _its all my fault._

Marinette cried and cried. Cried harder than this morning, or the day before. Because that's how she spends her days and nights now: crying and crying. And its a curious thing too.

Because she seemed to never ran out of tears no matter how long and how much she cried.

Somewhere in her mind, she acknowledged that leaving Damian just like that is unprofessional and would probably left a bad impression on her. Marinette knew she would have to explain but unsure if Damian would be even interested to heae her reason. She thought about how much powerful the Wayne's are and how Edna would surely berate her for walking out on one of the Wayne's. But she just couldn't bring herself to care now.

Damian reminded her too much of Adrien.

She had to leave.

She had _to breath_.

She watched the empty courtyard of the campus below through her vision blurred by the tears. Wiping her eyes with her hands, Marinette took a huge breathe of air to at least have some semblance of control over her mind. One of her hands grasped through the pendant Tikki had given her for her birthday all those years ago and slowly calmed herself down.

Marinette forced her eyes shut once the tears subsided and counted 1 to 10, before opening them again.

At last, when she felt her composure is slipping back on, Marinette sat down at the pavement and concentrated onto something neutral.

The designs.

She had only met Damian so far so she can only think of a suit for him. His first suit should be something something green. Something that will match the color of his eyes. Her mind slowly mapped out the features she had liked on Damian. Such as his eyes or his physique. And like a mannequin, she had put the suit over Damian and figuratively draw back to admire the way the suit would fit him.

She has spent her time then thinking of Damian and designs she would like to see on him. Finally, when she's satisfied she is human enough to face somenody else, she got up and walked down the stairs to go back to the cafe, hoping that at least her bag would still be there and figure out how to apologize to Damian later.

This time, as she slowly walked towards the gate, she let herself feel everything around her. The feel of night air caressing the exposed skin on her neck or the sound of wind whispering in her ears. The smell of the flowers wafted through her nostrils and Marinette pauses from her walking to admire the beauty of the campus garden. She had never been here at night before nor had she seen the university so empty. For Gotham, it is almost unbelievable how peaceful this place is.

As she approached the gates, she saw Damian had spotted her and freeze at the steps of the campus looking upset and stressed. His hair looked like he had run through his hands on them for quite a lot.

_Did he look for her?_

"M. Wayne? Oh. Oh! Oh my God! I'm sorry for leaving you! Its just that—" Marinette sputtered and started to apologize then, crossing the space that separates them in a few steps, another wave of guilt by maybe doing this to him flooded to her senses.

His fierce hug had cut off whatever she is about to say.

This time it was Marinette's turn to freeze, puzzled by Damian's reaction. Is he not mad? He should be!

"Don't." He took advantage of Marinette's shock and hugged her tighter. "Don't ever make me worried like that for you again." He added, whispering in her hair.

Did she heard him right? He's worried for her?

Her thoughts became distracted as she heard his heart beat against her ears, professing the truth behind his words. How from frantic it turned into something more steady. Something more rhythmic.

Something that sounds familiar to her, but can't put her finger on.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Marinette melted into the embrace and found that the comforting sound of Damian's heart is similar into something she had heard before.

The sound of Adrien's heart.

All the awkwardness now vanished from her mind, Marinette let herself be hugged by Damian. Alone on the street, under the lights, his face being shadowed concealing every feature of his face but his eyes.

As Marinette hugged Damian back and pressed herself closer to the sound on his chest, she couldn't help but pretend it was Adrien hugging her instead of some stranger she just met.

At the back of her mind, she ignored her conscience whispering she shouldn't let herself be this close into someone else after Adrien.

For now, she decided to be selfish for once.


End file.
